Talk:The Inevitable End/@comment-392210-20130922231841
Fantastic episode, as is already usual. Seasons 4 and 5 have really been on a great roll and from the looks of it, this one can only get better. Every act was great and entertaining, and the ending chilling. BUT OH MY FUCKING GOD SO MANY ERRORS!!! xD There's always the occasional spelling error here and there in every episode, but this one trumps all the others. I guess you guys were really in a hurry to release this one, huh? I get it, weekend's ending and this was a very special episode. :) Must've been fun to plot and write. I know it was fun to read. More Than Two Cents: *I love the "Final Destination"/fate vibe going on in this episode. Many works of fiction have taught us that there must always be a balance when it comes to life and death, wherein if one life is spared, another must be harvested in its place, and you guys employed that theme nicely in this episode. Well, maybe the balance was broken a little, cos it seems like for every one character that hypothetically lived, three or four others died. :P I knew right away that Henry would kill Mary in Rena's act. I just knew it. Called it for myself the minute I saw his name in the cast list. But then for history to repeat itself, lol... Bitches dropped like birds this episode. *Rena - I gotta say, as good as it was, and as much as I wanted Rena to move on from Ali and acknowledge that he and Mary are good together, this act was my least favorite. Ali is always so glorified in her post-death appearances. Their break-up, therefore, felt way too forced. I liked the whole thing with her being special and important to Rena one moment in time, but her moment having ended. It's true both in reality and in the flash-sideways timeline, I suppose. Sort of poetic. But still... that was it, they just broke up. And before that he was already tempted. But I guess it's actually really nice that, had Ali lived, Rena would still have been drawn to Mary. He still would have connected with her. For the first time in the series, Mary's presence and her relationship with Rena are actually heightened. It really was fate at work, not just a consequence. She's not second to anyone. She would always be important to him, no matter what. I love that. So, actually, as I wrote this paragraph and as I thought further on the story, I love it more and more than I did to begin with. So I take back what I said at the beginning. This was a great act. Kudos! That being said, well, and even though it sort of goes against what I've already preached, one thing confused me about this episode. Were the schoolboys thinking/daydreaming about these possible lives? As they sat in the church? Or did they just happen to be shown, in a parallell level? *Joe - YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!! YOU KILLED ANNIE!! FUCK YOU BOTH AND YOUR WHORE FAMILIES!!!!! Seriously though, that was shocking. O.O Did not expect that one bit. I thoroughly dislike Matthew. Creepy gross sonfucker. Anyway, yeah, it is relatively odd, as I commented in chat, that Joe would think about the possibility of his father surviving, since everyone else looked back on people they loved living, or people whose deaths they felt guilty over living. But I guess his makes sense too. He's still scarred by his father's impact on his life, and we sometimes wonder about how way worse off we could have been in life hadn't we dodged a bullet at some point. Or in Matthew's case, had he. Anyway, shocking. Intense. Fun. *Ben - My favorite story, as per usual with these last two seasons. Well, it's usually either Ben due to great storytelling and depth, or Rena cos he doesn't wear pants and Rocky appears. I'm a little confused as to why Fraser got out scot-free, but since the legal system is always shaky everywhere, and since his parents seem to have a shitload of money, I won't argue. It's funny, I often don't care about Liz, but reading about her gruesome death chilled me. I guess I do care more than I think. It was hard enough with Emma the first (and real) time. Broke my heart that poor ole Liz, a core character, bit the dust as well in this thing. And the last Ben scene was perfect, of course. I liked how clear it was made that he was having those visions because he wanted to. *Josh - Fantastic! For once, I truly appreciate a Josh story. Not only did it make me like the character way more than usual, it broke the streak of tragedy and changed the game. And made me feel so sad for poor Alex, who, again, is a character I never had any strong feelings for. This episode did a great deal to help me become more invested in character that always flew under the radar for me. Lol, for a moment there, I thought the bitter part of Josh's segment would be that Alex married Dean. :P But there was no bitter, just sweet. And I really liked it. *James - Honestly? Meh. Good, but meh. *Ending - Loved it! Really, really loved it. Very excited to see where this is going, and genuinely intrigued over whether or not you guys have the balls to kill off one of the schoolboys. I'm honestly also scared... Even though at this point I can't really see any of the mainies (except Ericson, d'uh) dying, I couldn't picture Emma dying - and as horribly - as she did last season. I worry that someone won't get their happy ending... Which saddens me, cos I'd like to see them all getting there. :/ Rena and Mary (and Rocky), Joe and Katie, Josh and Dean, Ben and Liz... I just know at least one of those couples won't make it through. And it breaks my heart. Well, enough of this. Fantastic work, guys. Keep it up. Can't wait for Annie's centric episode where she marries, "The Hoe Days Are Over".